Guys Vs Girls
by MsRween4
Summary: Edward/Bella & Draco/Hermione.It's sorta a conversation about girls and guys.If you wanna know more,read this story.As simple as that.Give it a try.And don't forget to review
1. The Beginning

**This is my very first crossover fic on Twilight and HP. I already finished the next chapter but I won't post it till you guys want me to continue. So, read and review!**

**P/S: Maybe this chapter is quite confusing but I promised you'll understand everything in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer apply. **

Chapter 1

Hermione: Oh, shut up. Just admit it.

Draco: Admit what?

Bella: You know what.

Draco: Admit what??

Edward: Really you guys, just stop arguing already. I thought we have many other things to do. I mean, weren't you guys are supposed to go practice your magic or something like that?

Hermione: Yeah, we were. That is until this ferret suddenly pop out a fact, according to him, that girls know guys more than guys know about girls. I mean, seriously.

Edward: So you guys are fighting over this tiny issue? I mean, there's really no argument here. It's obvious that guys know girls more than girls know guys.

Bella: Oh, you did not just say that.

Edward: Say what?

Bella: Support that bloody ferret. You're not supposed to be on his side. You should be on ours.

Edward: Honey, are you forgetting something? I'm a guy, remember? Guys like me back other guys' back.

Draco: Dude, you are SO right. _High-fiving a laughing Edward._

Hermione & Bella: _Slapping Edward and _Draco_'s head._

Edward & Draco: Ouch!

Draco: What was that for??

Bella: Nothing.

Hermione: Yup, we're just feeling like doing it.

Bella: And you can't do anything about it because we're girls.

Hermione: And that's why it's fun. _Giggling with Bella._

Edward: _Sigh._ Remind me why do we love these girls?

Draco: Because they're hot, obviously.

Hermione: _Kicked Draco's leg._

Draco: Ouch. I mean, because they're wonderful and loving, of course. _Tried to kiss Hermione._

Hermione: Hold on, we're not finished yet.

Draco: Finished about what?

Bella: Oh, you know what.

Edward: Man, not again.

Draco: So does that mean, we won't having any till we admit that you guys are right?

Hermione & Bella: Yup._ Smiling to each other._

Edward: Aw, not you too, Bells.

Bella: _Sending daggers at Edward's way._

Me: Hey guys.

Everyone: _Silence. _

Me: Okay...what's wrong?

Everyone: _Silence. _

Me: Okay...I'm gonna asked you guys one more time and then I'm outta here. So, what's wrong?

Edward: _Sigh_. Ok. Here's the situation. The girls here think that they know more about boys than us guys know about girls.

Hermione: We didn't _think,_ we _know _that girls...

Me: Alright, alright. I get it.

Draco: So? What do you think?

Me: _Confused_. Think about what?

Bella: Oh, you know what.

Edward, Draco & Hermione: Stop that already!

Bella:_ Blushed. _Sorry. Habit.

Me: _Sigh_. You want to know what I think?

Edward, Draco, Bella & Hermione: _Nodding furiously._

Me: Ok. You guys should take a sit. This might take a long time.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue or what?  
**


	2. The Fun Begins

**A/N: Come on people, I need more reviews or I won't continue this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers.**

_Previously:_

Me: _Sigh_. You want to know what I think?

Edward, Draco, Bella & Hermione: _Nodding furiously._

Me: Ok. You guys should take a sit. This might take a long time.

Chapter 2

Hermione: So? You're with us right?

Me: And what makes you think so?

Bella: Well, maybe because you're a _girl _like us.

Me: _Well, _that doesn't mean I'm with you guys in this matter.

Hermione: _Horror-struck. _B..u..t..you're..a girl!

Me: Yeah, so?

Draco : YES!! Haha.

Me: _Turned to Draco. _But that doesn't mean I'm on your side either.

Draco: Aww..man..

Edward: _Shaking his head. _Then, which side are you in then?

Me: I'm on nobody's side.

Hermione: Then please tell me why are we even having this conversation with you?

Bella: Yeah. Why?

Me: Well, I thought maybe I can help you guys to solve this matter.

Draco: Oh please, I think we can cover this by ourselves.

Edward: _Raising his eyebrows and give Draco a look._

Draco: _Sigh. _Ok, maybe we DO need your help.

Me: Alright, now that we finished putting our egos aside...

Draco: Hey!

Hermione: Just let her continue, ferret.

Draco: You..

Bella: Do you want to hear this or not?

Everyone: _Silence._

Me: Thank you, Bella. Now, as I was saying, I can help you guys solve this problem peacefully. But you guys will have to give your full co-operations to me.

Edward: Alright. We can do that.

Hermione: So what do you want us to do?

Me: Ok. This is how it works. Edward and Draco will tell all of us what they think girls don't know about guys. Same goes to the girls.

Bella: You want us girls to tell what we don't know about guys?

Hermione: But that doesn't even make any sense.

Me: _Scratching my head. _Oh boy..I mean, Bella and Hermione will tell us what they think guys don't know about girls. Do you get it so far?

Bella: Ok. We get it.

Draco: _Grasp Hermione's hands. _Well, let's just get this over with so I can get laid faster tonight.

Me, Edward & Bella: _Chuckles. _

Hermione: _Slapping Draco's hand. _In your dreams, moron.

Me: Focus, you guys!

Draco: _Smirking. _Sorry.

Edward: Just so we clear, all this things you asked us to do, it's sorta like a debate or something right?

Me: Yup. So, who wants to start?

Edward: _Raising his hand at a super-speed._ Me! Me! Pick me!

Everyone: _Staring at Edward._

Edward: _Putting an innocent face. (__**A/N: Sigh...*)**_What? I like debates. I was on my school's team for th...

Draco: Alright, let the girls go first. That's just the way I, as a gentleman, rolls. _Smirking._

Edward: Hey, I wasn't finished. It's rude to spe..

Hermione: I'll start first, if you don't mind, Bells.

Bella: Sure.

Edward: Hey!

Everyone: SHUT the hell UP!

Edward: _Slumping in his seat with a fake-hurt look on his face._

Me: Now that everything's settled, let's start now. First round of guys vs girls begins...now!_ Ding._

Draco: What was that?

Me: What?

Hermione: Oh, you know wha..

Bella: Shut up, Mione.

Edward: It's a bell.

Draco: I know, but why are you ringing the bell?

Me: I thought it would bring more dramatic effect in this debate, you know.

Draco: But why di..

Me: Just live with it. I have a bell and I want to ring it, ok? Now, as we were rudely interrupted, _clearing throat_. First round starts now. _Ding._

Hermione: Alright then. So, first thing I think that guys don't know about girls is that when us girls tickle you, it's because we wanted to see you guys smile and squirm.

Draco: Puff. But that's ridiculous and stupid. You could've just asked us to smile and squirm. We'll be happy to do it for you guys.

Edward: Yeah. I mean, I already know that.

Bella: No, you don't.

Edward: Yeah I do.

Bella: _Crossing her hands across her chest. _Then why did every time _I_ tickled you, you would stand still as if you don't feel anything?

Edward: I didn't do that! I mean..._saw Bella's expression_...ok, I admit. How can I squirm when I didn't feel anything at all?

Bella: You could've just pretend to make me happy.

Edward: But I'm super strong, remember? I'm not supposed to squirm for something that I don't even feel.

Bella: Arrgh! You are the most egoist person I have ever met!

Hermione: _Whispered something to Bella. _

Bella: Scratch that. You, Edward, are the second most egoists, stubborn person I have ever known!

Edward: _Confused. _Who's the first?

Bella: Draco of course.

Draco: But I didn't say anything!

Hermione: That doesn't really matter now, doesn't it?

Draco: It does matter to me! I mean, I am not an egoists person, get it?

Hermione: Yeah right.

Draco: What's that supposed to mean?

Hermione: You know what it's supposed to mean.

Draco: No I don't. I think Edward is much a jerk than I am. I mea..

Edward: Hey!!

Draco: _Rolling his eyes. _I mean, I DID squirm when you tickled me, right?

Hermione: Yeah, you did..

Draco: See, told you I was right. _Grinning._

Hermione: But..

Bella: Here goes the bad part.

Hermione: But after that 'squirm' of yours, you would give me a silent treatment for like, a day or something.

Draco: No I didn't do that. What makes you think that?

Hermione: _Chuckles _Seriously, Draco. I know when you did that.

Draco: Oh yeah? And why do YOU think I gave you that silent treatments hm?

Hermione: Well, I think it's because you ACTUALLY squirm when _I_ tickled you. I mean, your ego must've kinda bruised, right?

Edward: Dude, THAT is quite humiliating. Ouch! (_Bella just pinches him)_

Draco: _Red-faced. _No, that's not it.

Hermione: _Crooked a smile. _Then why are you blushing?

Draco: Well, that's nothing...I mean...urm..._turned to me for help._

Me: _Sigh and rubbing my temple. _Ok guys. Bella's next.

Hermione: But I wanted to hear his...

Me: I SAID Bella's next.

Hermione: Ok.

Edward: You must be relieved huh. Haha.

Draco: _Narrowing his eyes to Edward. _Shut up, vampie.

Bella: Secondly, what I think guys don't know about us is that we don't like to be asked to pay for something. So, whether we're dating or "just friends", never ask us to pay for anything.

Edward: We already knew that. Kinda.

Bella: Really? Then why didn't you pay for me when I bought an ice-cream yesterday?

Edward: But honey, I don't have small change that day. Besides, I don't eat. That's why I don't have small changes.

Draco: You mean, you don't bring any money to wherever you go?

Edward: No, I said 'small changes', not money. Of course I have money. The thing is I just bring my cheque books with me all the time. I usually like to spend it on my new car or musical instruments.

Bella: That still doesn't count, you know.

Edward: Honey, it's not like you can pay an ice-cream with a cheque. Nobody ever do that.

Draco: He's right, you know.

Hermione: Shut up, Draco. Both of you are the same.

Draco: What?!But I pay every time we went out!

Hermione: Are you sure?

Draco: Of course I'm sure.

Hermione: Remember Ol' Delight?

Draco: Of course I remember. The only time we been there was a couple years back. I remember meeting my psycho ex there. I have to run and hide to avoid her.

Hermione: Yeah. So, while you were doing all the hiding and running, do you remember who paid all the food?

Draco: What? I did. Oh, wait. I...when...under the table...then suddenly out...into the car...and...oh. Oh. Oh! But that was one time only! And it was YEARS ago!

Hermione: But still, you let me paid. Right?

Draco: Yeah, but...

Hermione: No buts. You let me paid. END of story.

Draco: _Scoffing. _All this is really childish you know.

Hermione: WHAT?! First you let me pay for our food. Now you called me childish?

Draco: It was YEARS ago! Grow up! Gee. Seriously.

Hermione: You...

Me: Okay. You can stop now.

Hermione: You are a rea...

Me: _Ding! (the bell =P)_

Draco: Just shut u...

Edward: Cut it off m..

Me: _Ding! Ding!_

Bella: Take a deep breath, Mione.

Hermione: But...he...jerk...an

Me: _DING!!!!!_

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: Just take it easy, alright?

Draco: _Murmuring. _Easy for YOU to say.

Me: Just shut up, will you? Anyway, if you guys wants to continue this things tomorrow, then...

Draco: No, let's just finish all this shits today.

Hermione: Yeah, I agree.

Me: You sure? Ok then. So now are the guys' turns.

Edward: _Smirking. _NOW, the fun begins.

**A/N: So how was it? Was it ok or bad? I need to know so remember to review... =S**


	3. Donut?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Really. It's what makes me keep on writing this fic. So, BIG hugs for you guys!! BTW, do you guys want me to continue this story because I'm considering making the next chapter as the last one. Anyway, this is the third chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'm running out of ideas right now =S**

**Disclaimer: **The usual thing that everyone else writes when disclaiming something...

_**Previously:**_

Me: Just shut up, will you? Anyway, if you guys wants to continue this things tomorrow, then...

Draco: No, let's just finish all this shits today.

Hermione: Yeah, I agree.

Me: You sure? Ok then. So now are the guys' turns.

Edward: _Smirking. _NOW, the fun begins.

**Chapter 3**

Me: So who's first?

Draco: Let Eddie be the first. Besides, he's the one who loves all this stuffs.

Edward: Alright then. What most girls don't know about guys is that us guys will seek help from your best girlfriends so don't be upset about it because we are trying to find out what we can do to make you girls happy.

Hermione: Oh, it's that so?

Bella: Are you sure this isn't an excuse for what happened last week?

Draco: What happened last week?

Bella: Well, I was out shopping with my mother when I saw _Edward _with Angela in a coffee house.

Edward: You saw us?

Bella: Yeah but _mother _assured me that you're not, according to her, 'that kind of guy'. And luckily for you, I believed her.

Edward: She's right, you know. There are no funny things happening with me and Angela. Besides, you know she got a boyfriend.

Bella: Relax Eddie. I trust you.

Edward: _Smiling and hold Bella's hand. _I know, Bells. I know.

Me: _Turned towards Hermione. _What? No comments about Draco?

Hermione: No.

Draco: You sure, love?

Hermione: Yup. I'm positive.

Draco: Alright then. Great.

Everyone: _Silence._

Me: Hey ferret, it's your turn now.

Draco: Ha-ha, funny. So, I think, girls don't know when they give a guy a hanging message like "You know what?!...uh...never mind..." would make him jump to a conclusion that is FAR from what you are thinking. And then, he'll assume he did something wrong and will obsess about it.

Hermione: Oh. So that's why you were so annoying on the other day.

Draco: _Confused_. What day? What are you talking about?

Hermione: The other day, at the park. Remember? You annoyed the HELL out of me that day until I have to cut our date short.

Edward: Haha. Nice going, man.

Draco: Mind your own business, _Eddie._ Yeah, I remembered that day. And yup, I _was _obsessed about a thing you said that day.

Hermione: So THAT's why you've been irritating me? Geez, if only you told me this the other day, then both our life would be easier.

Bella: So what was your thinking about, Mione?

Edward: That is, if you want to tell us.

Hermione: Course I can tell you guys. I just wanted to buy a donut and then I changed my mind, that's all.

Draco: THAT's all??You're saying that all these time that I have wasted, obsessing and thinking about your hanging word, is actually for nothing??NOTHING??

Edward: _Laughing his head off. _Dude, you're really stupid. Ha-ha.

**A/N: I think this is THE worst chapter I've ever the shortest. EVER.*sigh* Just let me know what guys think. **


	4. Girl Power!

**A/N: So, this is chapter 4 and no, it's not the last one. Once again, thanks for the reviews. You guys ROX!! **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers.

**Previously:**

Hermione: Course I can tell you guys. I just wanted to buy a donut and then I changed my mind, that's all.

Draco: THAT's all??You're saying that all these time that I have wasted, obsessing and thinking about your hanging word, is actually for nothing??NOTHING??

Edward: _Laughing his head off. _Dude, you're really stupid. Ha-ha.

**Chapter 4**

Me: Okay now guys. Settle down.

Draco: _Murmured ._This is SO unfair. A donut? I almost went insane over a DONUT? I can't believ...

Me: That's enough, Draco.

Draco: But I...

Me: No buts.

Draco: But...a donut...

Me: ENOUGH!! _Glared at Draco._

Edward: So, what now?

Me: What do you guys think? Do you think that everything that we did manage to solve your problems?

Bella: Nope. _Shaking her head._

Hermione: Hardly. _Agreeing with Bella._

Edward: Nah, I think everything kinda messed up right now.

Draco: Tell me about it. All we get here is more problems.

Me: No, actually you guys got plenty of answers. Think about it, after all the 'talking' we've done, you understand your partner better than before. _Look at everyone. No reaction. Sigh. _Look, I realise this is not easy for everybody but it is VERY helpful. Don't you get it?

Everyone: _Look at each other. _Erm, nope?

Me: _Sighed in frustration. _Then I guess we're up for the next round.

Bella: There's second round?

Me: Yup, we'll have more rounds if you guys still don't understand what I'm trying to tell you guys.

Draco: _Groaned. _But I'm so hungry. Can't we stop for awhile and go get something to eat?

Edward: Like what? Like a donut? _Laughing hysterically. _

Hermione: _Rolled eyes. _

Draco: _Narrowed his eyes towards Edward. _No need. Just lost my appetite. Thanks for that, Eddie.

Edward: _Still laughing. _Yeah, anytime man. _Continue to laugh. _

Me: So who wants to go first?

Hermione: Let the guys go first.

Bella: Yeah. They should, before they start to kill each other.

Draco: _Smirked. _Like we're gonna do THAT, right Eddie?

Edward: _Still laughing. _What? _Laughing. _Yeah, totally. _Continue to laugh._

Draco: _Glared at Edward. _You started to get on my nerve, Eddie. You better stop now.

Edward: Relax man. I was just having some fun. I haven't have this much fun after Bella became one of us. I mean, she always like, 'Edward, don't run so fast. Drive slowly. Don't do this, don't do that'. Where's the fun in that?

Bella: You're impossible! It's for your own safety.

Draco: _Scoffed. _Safety? Last time I check, you guys are immortal. So why bother with your safety?

Edward: Exactly my point! Thanks man, for you, I'm not gonna bring up that donut matter EVER again. And I certainly won't laugh over it anymore. Truce? _Offer his hand._

Draco: _Shake Edward's hand. _Erm, thanks?

Bella: I'm not finished yet, Eddie. If you don't even care for your safety, then try to care for someone else's safety.

Edward: _Confused. _What do you mean? You're immortal too, Bella.

Bella: So does that mean you don't care about MY safety?

Edward: _Stuttered. _N-no. What I'm sayi...

Bella: _Totally ignoring Edward. _Whatever. It's not just me, Edward. What about the public's safety. Imagine, say, supposed you drive too fast, _(Edward rolled his eyes) _and you hit a tree on the road by accident.

Draco: OF course he'd hit the tree by accident. I mean, people don't just go and HIT a tree on purpose. Oh wait. You guys are NOT technically the normal people. Please, continue.

Bella: So obviously Edward can crawled out from the wrecked car, with absolutely no injuries. Not even a scratch. How do you think the passenger by would react? Some of them could be in such a shock state that they could get a heart attack.

Edward: You're forgetting something, Darling.

Bella: What?

Edward: I'm super-fast, remember? I could get out from the car fast enough to be totally unnoticed from the people. _Smiled, obviously pleased that he was winning and the best part is that he didn't even have to lie to win this one. _

Bella: No. I don't care whatever you say because I'm right. I'm always right.

Edward: But...

Hermione: And that's lesson number three. Always remember that we girls are ALWAYS right. No kidding. No matter what happens, we always RIGHT. Get it?

Draco: Alright, alright. You're right. Happy?

Hermione: _Smiled. _Much better.

Edward: _Sighed. _Okay then, Bella, YOU won.

Bella: You're catching up. Good. _Winks at Hermione. _

Draco: _Whispered to Edward. _It's SO not fair.

Edward: _Whispered to Draco back. _I'm with you, man.

Bella: Next in the list that we girls want guys to know is that we are ALLOWED to be late...and you guys are not.

Hermione: _Nodded in agreement. _

Draco: What? But that's not fair!

Edward: Yeah. It's not fair to judge us based on our punctuality.

Draco: I agreed with you, Eddie. For you girls, if we're early then we are considered as a gentleman. If not, well, you would think him as a jerk. So not fair.

Bella: So what if it's not fair?

Hermione: We're always right, remember?

Draco & Edward: _Looking at each other and shrugged their shoulders. _Okay, okay, whatever you say, love.

**A/N: That's it for now. I'm running out of ideas at the moment. Come on, people, it's not THAT hard to review me is it? Just click that small box below and said whatever you wanna say. I'll accept anything even if it a 'i-hate-you' or other kinds of flames. **

**Kisses,**

**Rween.**


	5. The End?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for letting you guys waiting for this chapter. It's been like what, a month or so, since I've updated. I've been seriously busy with my new college where I've got accepted recently. So you know, I'm really preoccupied right now. Have to settle down and all that stuff. Sad to say, this is the last chapter. I just want to say thanks to you guys for reading and (most importantly) reviewing this story. **

**Special thanks for Naynaye for supporting right from the beginning. So, thank a lot. Big hugs for you!**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer  
**

_**Previously:**_

Bella: So what if it's not fair?

Hermione: We're always right, remember?

Draco & Edward: _Looking at each other and shrugged their shoulders. _Okay, okay, whatever you say, love.

**Chapter 5**

Draco: Alright. Now it's our turn. Any ideas, Eddie?

Edward: Yeah, I got one. Believe it or not, shy guys are the easiest type of guys you can talk to.

Hermione: I think I agree with that. _Giggling while looking at Draco._

Draco: _Confused. _But I'm not _shy_.

Hermione: Exactly my point.

Bella: What are you talki-...oh, wait. I got it. Yup, you are SO right. _Laughing._

Draco: Am I missing something here? I'm seriously don't get it.

Edward: You are such an idiot, you know that? What Mione trying to say is that you are definitely NOT a shy guy because you are NOT very easy to talk to. Got it?

Draco: Oh, now I understand. But why di-hey! Were you insulting me?_ Glared at Hermione._

Hermione: _Make an innocent face. _Nope.

Bella: Anyway, I do agree with Eddie on this one. It really doesn't seems right at first but these kind of guys will start opening up like books after we just ask them question about their lives and without us noticing, we'll tell them about ourselves. Trust me on this, I learnt it from experience. _Looking at Edward. _

Edward: _Smiling at Bella. _

Draco: Here's another one. Guys HATE it when girls talk about their ex-boyfriend..._glancing at Hermione..._unless they're going for the let-her-complaint-to-you-and-then-have-her-realize-how-wonderful-and-nice-you-are method.

Hermione: What was that?

Draco: What was what?

Hermione: You know what.

Draco: Oh, I think YOU know WHAT better than I know what.

Hermione: _Sigh. _How many times do I have to tell you? He grew up together with me. Ron is my best friend and I look at him as my brother.

Draco: Are you saying me that you look at your ex as your brother? Gross.

Hermione: Shut up, you know what I'm trying to say.

Draco: Yeah, but still. It's so annoying.

Hermione: Well, you'll just have to live with it.

Me: Alright. I think I'm getting bored with all this stuff.

Edward: Yeah, me too. Let's talk something else.

Bella: Maybe we could talk about the reasons us girls like you guys.

Draco: And why we guys like girls. I mean, like you girls. Yeah, why we guys like our girls here.

Edward: _Nodded. _

Hermione: That sounds fun. I think.

Me: I like it. Really. But I think we should call it a day. I'm tired.

Edward: What? But we're not tired yet.

Draco: Well, I think I'm quite exhausted as well. So I-

Hermione: I agreed with Edward. Let's talk about what Bella said.

Draco: But-

Bella: Yeah. Come on. Please?

Me: Okay, okay.

Draco: But-

Edward: Let Draco starts first. Since he likes to interrupt people all the time.

Draco: What? I _wasn't _the ones interrupting people. You guys are.

Bella: Doesn't matter.

Draco: I think-

Hermione: Nobody cares what you think. Just start already.

Draco: Fine!

...

Edward: So?

Draco: _Glare at Edward._ Can't you let me _think_ for a moment?

Edward: Sure, sure...

Hermione: What taking you so long? Just say whatever you need to say.

Draco: Shut up for a minute will you? I can't think at all.

Bella: _Sigh. _It is actually very easy, you know. Think about reasons why you love Mione and tell us. As simple as that.

Edward: But _please, _spare us from all the _intimate_ things that you guys always like do. Just in case.

Hermione: _Looking at Edward. _That's not why my Draco loves me. Right, love?

Draco: Well, it does play a part in our relationship.

Hermione: _Narrowed her eyes at Draco. _

Draco: Um...I mean, no. Absolutely not why I love my Mione here. Yup, that's so NOT the reason.

Bella: _Giggling. _

Hermione: Glad you _finally _think that.

Draco: _Looking at Hermione. _Alright, alright. So you wanna know why I like you? It's because...because the way you always look at me that makes me want to die right there and then. _Smiling at Hermione. _The way you hold me close. _Holding Hermione's hands. _The way you makes my anger melt away when I'm mad at you by just looking at you. And the way you always smile when we're together.

Hermoine: _Smilling. _The way you writes me love letters even if you think it's lame.

Draco: Because the way you look when you're mad or arguing with me.

Hermione: The way you kiss me and all the sudden everything feels right.

Draco: _Getting closer to Hermione. _The way they fall into your arms when they cry

Hermione: And the way you say you love me.

Draco: And the way..._reach out to Hermione and kissing her._

Edward: Erm..I think that's enough guys.

Draco & Hermione: _Still kissing._

Edward: Seriously guys. Some help please?_ Looking at Bella._ Bells?

Bella: _Sigh. _So romantic.

Edward: Bells? Some help here? No, seriously guys, stop all this PDA nonsense already. Find a room or something

Draco: _Broke the kiss and smile at Hermione. Turns to Edward. _Okay, your turn. Let's see if you guys can stop yourselves from reacting like we do.

Edward: _Make faces at Draco. _Of course I can. I'm a perfect gentlemen, remember? I will not ever making out in front of public.

Draco: _Rolling his eyes. _Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.

Edward: _Muttering something. Holding Bella's hand and look straight into her eyes. _I need not say why I love you. I'm sure you feel exactly like me. Both of us know why we're in love for each other.

Draco: _Snorted_

Bella: _Ignoring Draco. _You know what I like about you the most? _Pushing a few strands of Edward's hair from his face. _It's the way you touch and hold me so gently, like they are afraid they will break you. The way that you kiss me when you say "I love you', well actually...just the way you kiss me.

Edward: _Touching Bella's lips._Yet regardless if I love you, hate you, wishing you would die or know that you would die without me... it matters not. Because once in my life, whatever you were to the world, you become everything to me. When I look you in the eyes, travelling to the depths of your soul and I say a million things without trace of a sound, I know that my own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of your very heart. I love you for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.

Everyone:_ Silence..._

Hermione: _Stuttered _Th-that wa-s-s beautiful.

Draco: Wow man. I'm impressed. Really smooth. Do you, like, memorized it or something?

Hermione: _Sending daggers to Draco. _Shut up. That was far more romantic from what you said to me just now.

Draco: What? Just now you were-_looking at Edward-_thanks a lot, man. Now she's mad at me because I'm nowhere as romantic as you.

Hermione: _Face softened. _I didn't it that way. I'm so sorry. I like you just the way you are.

Bella: Edward, you...were you serious about what you said just now?

Edward: Of course Bella. Why? _Frowned. _Is there something wrong with what I said? If I-

Bella: No, no. It's just...it's really deep. Thank you, Edward. For feeling the way you do towards me. _Hugs Edward._

Edward: _Smiling against Bella's cheek. _It's okay, Bella. You are worth it. Without you, I'm nothing.

Bella: _Pulling her face to see Edward's. _I love you.

Edward: _Kiss Bella on her forehead. _I love you more. _Hugs Bella. _

Hermione: Well, I guess we know who can handle their emotions better.

Draco: Are you insulting me?

Hermione: Far from it. Besides, I'm not complaining. _Reach out to kiss Draco. _

**A/N: That's it. The end. Don't forget to review. Seriously guys,this is the last chapter. Won't hurt if you click that little box below and review right? Anyway, once again, thank you SO much for reading this story. Hope you guys enjoyed this story like I've been while writing it. And don't forget to review. X0  
**

**Kisses**

**Rween**


End file.
